Remodeling
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter have a unique detention. They are to scrub the Great Hall from top to bottom. Without magic. So they throw their own little spin on it. K though no true reason for it.


Title: Remodeling

Summary: Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter have a unique detention. They are to scrub the Great Hall from top to bottom. Without magic. So they throw their own little spin on it.

**Note: I know I have updated NOTHING lately but I am still here! The Altador Cup is halfway through the round robin. After it is finished, I will most certainly pick things up again. Don't give up hope on me!**

For now, I give you guys, old and new reviewers alike, this funny little oneshot. Enjoy! 

The Great Hall, location of eating in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, was generally a gleaming, wonderous space.

Though after a food fight, orchestrated by two certain unruly Gryrffindors, it was a mess. Food smeared on the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. Several benches and even the Ravenclaw table were smashed. Dishes and goblets were laying in glittering fragments.

And all the students were coated with what was supposed to be their dinner.

It had started with an exploding turkey.

The students were heading towards their own common rooms to take showers and to try to get sprouts out of places sprouts should be. All except for four.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, arguably most coated with food, were standing around awaiting their punishment. Undoubtedly James and Sirius had started it. But Remus and Peter could not think of any excuse that would not include them.

So they were stuck with a punishment as well.

Their directions were clear. They were to clean the entirety of the hall, without magic. From the floor to the ceiling. The benches would be removed and fixed by Mr. Flich, the caretaker. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, entrusted no one in the repairing of the Ravenclaw table. He had it repaired in a moment's time, but of course left it dirty for the boys.

Even a Muggle scaffolding was brought in to clean the ceiling. With firm instructions that only one boy would be allowed on it. No more, no less.

Peter and Remus nodded solemnly, not even flinching at the docking of Gryffindor house two hundred points. Remus took a push broom, Peter a rag, and the two set off to cleaning.

Filch would be in to supervise them, but only after he repaired the benches.

No one spoke until everyone else left the hall.

James looked at the scaffolding. Remus and Peter were far enough away that he could whisper something silently to Sirius. "Wait a minute!" he said. "They're going to leave us unsupervised underage wizards in a hall with a rickety scaffolding that we could use to... let's say..." his eyes glittered now, "pain naked people on the ceiling with. We'll do it! Not because we are being punished! Not because of art! But because -- "

Sirius finished for him. "We like magically painting naked people on ceilings!'

He and James chuckled and plotted. Remus finished pushing the debris and food together in a large pile. It could simply and easily be vanished away. He figured one of the professors would do it when they checked in on them.

He glanced around and sighed faintly. Peter, perhaps somewhat intimidated by the professors and their anger, was silently washing the table tops and the benches that were not destroyed.

James and Sirius were standing together close to the scaffolding. They were whispering and discussing something. Something that Remus was not sure he wanted. Though he did remind them they were supposed to be cleaning.

"We're on it, Moony!" James promised.

Remus rolled his eyes and began to clean the walls.

He and Peter continued to work diligently. They could hear Filch right outside the hall, banging a hammer and fussing with the broken benches. It got a small smile or faint chuckle from each boy.

Peter finished with the Gryffindor table, and glanced at the Slytherin table. He really did not wish to work on that. But with a sigh, he set off to it.

And noticed something. Neither James nor Sirius were anywhere he could see them. He glanced up. They were both climbing the scaffolding. He thought to remind them that they were strictly told one boy only, then decided against it. He was wrist-deep in half eaten food. If they fell, they earned it in his eyes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU AWFUL BOYS DONE?!"

The cry from Filch jogged Remus and Peter into attention. Filch, Professor Dumbledore, and the head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall, were standing in the doorway, staring at the ceiling. Their expressions were mingles of shock, disbelief, anger, and several other things that neither Remus nor Peter could tell.

Then they glanced up. Remus shut his eyes, trying to block the sight of the new ceiling. Peter was torn between laughing and bolting from the school.

Sirius and James had covered the enchanted ceiling with crudely magically drawn naked people.

"You like it?" Sirius asked, leaning over the scaffolding. It rocked dangerously.

"Yeah, we had a bit of trouble covering up those stars and cloud and the moon with naked people, but we did it!" James said, sounding proud.

For several minutes none of the staff standing in the doorway could speak. Finally, Filch did.

"At least they cleared the food from up there."


End file.
